Gaining Trust: Akemi and Keiko kids
Appearances Koemi- Koemi looks a lot like her Mother, She has White Fur with Ocean Blue eyes, She wears a Metal Blue Forehead protector, When she's a Teen, she wears a White Ninja Dress with a Fishnet undershirt, with Blue trimmings and the Tenshin clan Symbol on the back of her dress. she has White Handguards and white Ninja Slippers. In the Winter, she wears a White Ninja Shirt with Sleeves, and she wears White pants with Black boots. Minako- Minako wears a White Ninja Shirt with a Fishnet cleavage, Her shirt has the Tenshin clan symbol on the back of her shirt, She wears Red Ninja Pants with Black Boots, she wears Red Handguards. Minako has Greyish-White Fur and takes on a Fox-like appearance like her Sister, she has Crimson Red Eyes. Ichirou- Fox-mixed and looks a bit like Keiko with Light Green eyes. When he's a teen he wears a Grey shirt with the Tenshin clan symbol on the back of his shirt, and Black Pants and Grey Boots, and his fur is a Greyish-Black color. Personalities Minako: Minako is like her Mother, she's cocky, very Sneaky, and she's one person whose trust is hard to gain, Minako is very Serious and likes going on Missions with her other Clan members, she rarely interacts with People outside of her Clan, She's very Secretive as well. Minako is Smart, Skilled, Deadly, Fast, Strong, and Sneaky. Koemi: Koemi is very Happy and Light Spirited, she loves being around people and making them smile, it's rare to see her get upset. She doesn't like violence, but knowing that she's a Kunoichi of the Tenshin clan, she'll encounter Violence a lot, Koemi is Smart, Skilled,Strong, Fast, and is Deadly when she needs to be. Ichirou: He is the one that acts serious sometimes while he sometimes wants act a bit more calmer than others expect him to be. Ichirou is Smart, Fast, Tough, and a bit tough to find a trust point at just like his sister and mom Powers and Abilities Minako: Minako can wield any weapon with ease, She can Throw a Shuriken and Kunai and it will still hit her target, She can Run up to 50 Mph, she can run and Jump on and off of walls, she can also manipulate water, but she prefers not too since it's against her Clan's code, Her Fighting Style is of the Tenshin Clan. Koemi: Koemi has Ninja Abilities like her mother, She can wield many sorts of Shinobi weapons, She has Ninja Durability, meaning she can take many hits, She can run fast(50 Mph), Run on walls Temporarily, and Jump off of any surface, Her Aim is on Point, and she can hit a Person with a Kunai from anywhere, her Fighting style is of the Tenshin Clan. Ichirou: He can wield a few weapons, run up to 40 Mph, Run and Jump on and off walls like Minako, and use some water powers that he gets from Keiko Trivia Minako: Minako is about 5 Feet 4 Inches tall like her sister, She doesn't like to talk to people outside of her Clan, she's Very Beautiful hence her name, Most of her enemies don't want to fight her due to her Beauty, She can throw up to 60 shurikens in under 10 seconds, Her Ninjutsu is Strong, She lives with her Mother in the Clan Village, not feeling comfortable enough to leave Koemi: She is about 5 Feet 4 Inches tall, She loves making people happy, She can throw 40 Shurikens in under 20 Seconds, She loves her Mom, Dad, Sister, Brother, and Clan to bits, She lives with her Mother in the Clan Village. Ichirou: He is about 5 Feet 3 Inches and he likes spending more time with Koemi more than with Minako since she is more happier than her to according him. And he will fight but only if he feels it needed for the clan, the one that spends time with both Akemi and Keiko Quotes Minako: "I'm going to show you a new definition of pain!" To her opponent "I am the Crimson Kunoichi of the Tenshin Clan, don't underestimate me."- To her Opponent. "You're headed in for a world of pain!" -To her Opponent. "You really need to train more if you want to beat me." -To her defeated Opponent Koemi: "Let's get down to business"!- To her Opponent "I will try not to hurt you too bad!"- to her opponent "First time getting beat by a girl~?" to her opponent if they lost "Ooh.. are you okay?" To her defeated opponent "You..you might want to put some ice on that..!" To her defeated opponent Ichirou: "I am not much of a fighter, but if we must we will!"- To his Opponent "It's weird hard much I must fight you to get my point across.."- To his Opponent "Heh, looks like you're in a lot of pain"- To opponent if they lost "Sadly for you..Your style just wasn't good enough to beat me!"- To defeated Opponent Category:Female Category:Female Protagonist Category:Female Fox Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Tenshin Clan Category:Kunoichi Category:Powerful Category:Third Generation